I would drown for you (BEN DROWNEDXREADER)
by narnia-winters
Summary: you live a horrible life. your tortured by your parents. one night you meet BEN DROWNED the creepypasta. you do something so horrible that it changed your life
1. Chapter 1

**I would drown for you (BEN DROWNED X READER)**

It was a rainy, gloomy day. It was also Saturday. My mom and dad hated me, they tortured me every day of my life. There was never a day that I was happy. I was in my room until I heard yelling from downstairs.

Oh, I forgot! My name is Y/N. and I was your average teen aged girl who got tortured every single day of her life. **BACK TO THE STORY!**

I walked down the staircase and as soon as I touched the carpet my dad started yelling at me. " **WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE CLEANING THE HOUSE AND DOING THE DISHES YOU BI**H!"**

I just stood there. There was nothing I could do! He got his baseball bat out and started hitting me with it. I heard cracks and it hurt everywhere on my body. He hit me with it until it cracked. " **NOW GO UPSTAIRS!** " he yells. I start crawling, limping up the stairs.

" **FASTER"** my mom yelled. That made me walk a little faster. I could hear their snickers and there insults.

.

So I ran upstairs to my room. I felt tears form in my eyes. I mustn't cry! So I decided to ask cleverbot.

Maybe he might know something to do. It was the dumbest idea I had ever though of.

Here Is how our conversation went:

ME: hi clever. Can I ask you for advice?

CLEVER: you've met with a terrible fate haven't you?

ME: umm how do you know that?

CLEVER: I have my ways, Y/N

ME: how do you know my NAME?

CLEVER: again, I have my ways

I got a little spooked after that. But I had a master plan in my mind. Something horrid, evil and MURDEROUS

Dear mom and dad. Say your prayers. Be scared

And breathe you last breaths.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"2:00 AM" my clock read. Witching hour. Nothing good happens at this hour. And that is exactly what I was going to do. I grabbed an average size of rope.

" _this would do"_ I thought. I crept downstairs into my parent room and tied them up whilst they were asleep.

" _they sleep like LOGS_ " I think to myself. After I checked that I tied them tightly I walked over to the T.V.

I ripped off a wire. It sparked onto my hand and I laughed. I went into the bathroom and filled a mug full of water. Then I walked over to parent's bed and screeched into their ears.

" **WHAT ARE YOU DOIN-HELP!"** my mother screamed as she saw the ropes. I poured the water over them, waking my dad up. I picked up the wire and dangled it on top of their heads.

" **RINGA RINGA ROSES,**

 **A POCKET FULL OF POSIES**

 **ASHES, ASHES**

 **WE . DOWN!"**

I sing laughing like a maniac and drop the sparking wire onto them. They spark, fizz and BURN.

After I was sure I was done I picked my rucksack from my room and put some clothes and things in it.

And then I set of into the forest.

HELLOOOO. This is my first story. Hope u like it.

~ Narnia


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I left the house like nothing ever happened. I mean, I didn't care for them, **NOT ONE FREAKING BIT.**

After a couple of minutes I had reached the dark forest. Nobody every went there. **NOBODY**.

I walked into the forest and heard the leaves crunch underneath me. I looked over to see a very tall, yet huge tree.

And of course. WHOOP-DE-DOO. I climbed it. I sat on a thick, wide branch and sang to myself.

" **ringa ringa roses**

 **A pocket full of posies**

 **Ashes, ashes**

 **We all fall down"**

I sway back and forth a lot when I sing. And I think I did it a bit too far. I felt myself falling. I had flipped over. I was getting ready for the impact but I never felt it.

I felt myself clutch onto something. I opened one eye to see a boy not much older than me. I blinked my eyes in confusion and thought this thing all over. And then looked up at the boy again. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He carefully set me on the ground.

"hi! I'm BEN" he says

"hello, I'm Y/N" I reply with a grin. "what are you doing here? Haven't your parents ever told you not to come here" he asks me tilting his head. "I killed them, so I ran away" I say with little glint of happiness in my voice. He seemed taken aback by this and looked interested.

So he sat down on the ground. " tell me **all** about it, don't worry, I got time" he says with a smirk.

So I sat down next to him and told him everything from the beginning to the end. "WOW THAT'S AMAZING! YOU CAN COME AND LIVE WITH ME!" he says excitingly. I just giggle at him. He holds his hand out for me and I gladly take it.


End file.
